


Broken Down and Tired

by SavageDarling



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Just me acknowledging the makeup change, also useless lesbian Hecate hardbroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDarling/pseuds/SavageDarling
Summary: Hecate is tired of teachers who don’t follow the Code being at Cackle’s. Dimity calls out Hecate for what she’s done to Julie. Julie overhears their conversation and talks to Hecate. Mumbroom ensues.





	1. The line

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my first work to be betad ever I think. Credit for that to therealliferogue on tumblr. Also, this will be at least two chapters and maybe a third chapter of smut if I’m so inclined.

“You told her she couldn’t sit at our table. If that isn’t childish I don’t know what is.” She hears Dimity feverishly whisper.  
Hecate does not even turn as she replies, “She has no need to sit at the table. Magic or no magic. She has no respect for the rules.”

Julie feels the dig, knowing it isn’t the way they all feel. She wants to shake both of them and tell them to help her but Dimity interrupts her thoughts, “She doesn’t know the rules HB. Teach her the rules and she might be able to follow them!”

Julie can’t quite see but suspects Dimity to have just rolled her eyes. “I no longer have patience for teachers who do not belong here and refuse to follow the rules.”

“Hey!” Dimity exclaims, “I follow the rules.” Much quieter but still audible she mutters, “Most of the time, HB.”

Julie can see through the crack in the door that Hecate is gripping so tight to the pocket watch around her neck her knuckles are turning white. She turns then to face Dimity and bites out, “I was not referring to you Dimity.”

It takes Dimity several ohs and a rather extended amount of time longer than Julie to figure out that Hecate is referring to Ms. Gullet and Ms. Mould and possibly even Agatha. “I get it HB,” Dimity sighs. “I was there for all that too.”

“You were not,” Hecate seethes out. Julie wants to leave, knows she should, but she can’t make herself.

Julie sees Dimity reach forward a bit before balling her hand into a fist. “Just give her a chance Hecate. You gave me a chance and I turned out pretty dandy.” 

Julie swears she sees Hecate smile and then Dimity has transferred away before anything else can occur. She stands then, waits a moment, and then knocks a few times. She waits for the potions room door to open, it never does. So she knocks again and slides the door open a bit. “Miss H?”

Hecate must of been in some kind of trance because she seems to snap out of it right then. “Whatever it is Miss Hubble I assure you I don’t have the time.” 

Julie swears she sees Hecate wipe at her eyes and so she sighs and says, ”Oh call me Julie and do sit down, Hecate.”

Hecate turns then, raises an eyebrow at her response. However, surprisingly, she does exactly what Julie says and lowers herself into her chair. “Can I do anything else for you, Julie?” The words seem foreign on her tongue and Julie almost laughs at the way her face constricts a bit.

Julie steps forward, places her hands against her legs, palms flat. “I wanted to ask you bout the Witches Code.” Hecate’s surprise does not stay hidden long. So she continues, “I want to learn it. To you lot the Code is kind of like a bible of sorts. It’s only right I try and respect that.” 

Hecate stares at her a moment before twisting her hand and a book appears before her, landing harshly on the desk. Julie makes her way around the desk as Hecate flips the pages. “Not all Witches take the Code seriously. Miss Mould for example, and Agatha.”

Julie realizes too late that she’s leaning very close to Hecate, too close. But then suddenly Hecate looks up and their faces are only a foot apart. Julie reaches a hand out on instinct, to run it over Hecate’s jawline. “Julie?” Hecate whispers as her eyes catch sight of the slow moving hand.

Julie pauses her hand and fake smiles as big as she can. The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them, “Your makeup, it’s different. What happened to your eyeliner?” 

Hecate clears her throat, does not meet Julie’s gaze as she replies, “Vanity is very unbecoming in a witch.”

Julie smiles and stares down at the book before them. “But it isn’t against the Code is it?”


	2. Teacher’s Lounge

Two days later, long after her conversation with Hecate, Julie finds herself resting in the teacher’s lounge. Feet pulled up under her and tea mug in hand she flips to a new page of a borrowed copy of the Witch’s Code. 

Suddenly, and without warning, Hecate has transferred into the room. She stands much closer to Julie than necessary and jumps at this. Julie smiles nonetheless and pats the couch. “One don’t be afraid. I don’t bite now do I?”

Eyebrow raised Hecate breathes out,”Do you?”

Julie presses her hand to her chest and pretends to be appalled,”How dare you. Of course I don’t bite.”

She adds a wink at the end and Hecate blushes at whatever implication that holds. However, the darker haired woman does nothing to snark back at her. Instead she takes a deep breath and her shoulders sag a bit.

“I was serious about the sitting part. You look exhausted.” Julie finally said. 

“I’m always exhausted,” was all Hecate could muster as she fell into the couch.

Julie set down the Witch’s Code and her tea, and leaned back next to Hecate against the couch. “You should relax a bit to regain your strength. I know that freeze took one outta ya.”

Hecate closed her eyes and sighed. “And what would you suggest?”

“Take down your hair,” Julie said matter of factly. 

This must have taken Hecate by surprise because her eyebrows shot up and her eyes shot open. “I’m sorry excuse me?”

Julie rolled her eyes and said, “It always relaxes Millie when I run my fingers through her hair. Plus you’re carrying a load of stress up there.”

Hecate looked as if she wanted to say more, but instead she moved her hand and her hair came down quickly. She lowered her head to Julie’s lap and closed her eyes. 

Julie stared, could not help herself as she watched the way the woman’s nostrils flared with each breath. As she ran her fingers through dark tresses Hecate’s eyebrows released their tension. After what felt like hours it seemed Hecate had fallen asleep and so Julie moved her hand away.

However, Hecate’s hand caught hers mid air and she whispered, “Please don’t stop.”

Julie smiled beside her better judgement and resumed running her fingers through long tresses. “I’ve wanted to do this a long time.” Julie breathes out, quietly.

It had slipped through her lips of its own accord and she felt Hecate tense a bit under her touch. The dark witch sat up suddenly and her eyes flew open. Their faces were extremely close now. Closer than they’d been two days ago. “Did you mean that?” It was a simple question holding multiple meanings. Hecate’s voice was slow and sure and Julie swallowed thickly.

Suddenly the door to the teacher’s lounge opened and Dimity and Ada started to walk through. Hecate waved her hand and they disappeared, the door locking behind them. “Should you have done that?” Julie whispered the question. 

“Did you mean it?” Hecate said slowly again. Julie swallowed and shook her head yes in reply.

She was surprised when Hecate surged forward not a second after she’d finished speaking. She was surprised when dark lips met hers and her stomach lit up like fireworks. She tangled her hands into dark tresses again and pulled the witch towards her. Hecate’s hands found purchase on her waist.

They pulled apart and Julie mumbled, “Thank God or the Great Wizard or whoever.” Hecate arched an eyebrow and Julie was just pulling Hecate back into her when the door unlocked and Ada stormed in.

“What were you thinking Hecate Hardbroom...” Ada stops. Dimity is chuckling behind her and Hecate is cutting her eyes between the both of them. 

It doesn’t take a genius to see what’s happening. Hecate’s hair tussled and Julie’s lips a deep shade of burgundy now. Lipstick smudge don both their faces and Hecate practically in Julie’s lap. 

“I thought I might be aloud a moment to myself.” Dimity opened her mouth, most likely to make a comment on Hecate not actually being alone, but Hecate cut her eyes at the younger witch.

“I can not ever unsee this can I? well them, let’s go Dimity. And Hecate, you do have a room.” Dimity looked as if she wished to complain but they both left and Hecate blushed furiously as Julie laughed and pulled them back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this mumbroom fic and let me know your thoughts and feelings!

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know your thoughts and hopes for chapter two! Thanks and have a great night/day.


End file.
